The Psychics
by The Sea's Wings
Summary: Inspired by the song; "They" by Jem. "What would YOU do during a time when you're considered a "freak" and forcefully secluded from society!" After a traumatic event, Naruto's life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Psychic

Summary: Inspired by the song; "They" by Jem. "What would YOU do during a time when you're considered a "freak" and forcefully secluded from society?" After a traumatic event, Naruto's life will change forever.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this fanfiction and the characters Yuuga Hisan, Kuromaru Yamaguchi and the Yamaguchi Clan, plus the new evil villain and his "sorceress".

Rating: M for swearing and hinted sexual content, I'm too embarrassed to write lemons! DX

Names: Yuuga means 'Grace' and Hisan means 'Flying' so altogether her full name should mean 'Flying Grace' or something along those lines, correct me if I'm wrong, oh and Kuromaru means "Black King".

* * *

Psychics - Chapter One 

* * *

"_Who made up all the rules?__  
__We follow them like fools,_

_Believe them to be true,__  
__Don't care to think them through..."_

-They by Jem

* * *

Naruto grinned whilst he set up his new prank, the blond had involved a fan, feathers, glue and some stink bombs, his eyes eagerly looked over his prank which involved some glue in a bucket held above the door. Today he was gonna make prank history, and since Iruka was away he got to prank Mizuki!

The orange clad blond sniggered and left the classroom via the window, where he landed on a tree branch and climbed down onto the grass below.

_Today's gonna be history!_

His bright blue eyes watched from their hiding place as he waited for the teacher to spring the trap. Naruto had tied a bucket of honey on top of the slightly ajar door, when the sliding door would open, the string attached to the door would pull the switch of the fan on one of the desks opposite the door, that would unleash the cloud of feathers in front of the fan so that when the honey fell on Mizuki it would stick a load of feathers onto the Chuunin.

It would be priceless, that Naruto was sure of.

* * *

The leaves rustled in the trees as the wind blew gently through the village, the sky was a dreary grey as the autumn slowly crept in, civilians started to where jumpers/hoodies, sweaters and other warm clothes as the cold started to seep in.

Barely a week ago it was 10th October, the day of the festival of the defeat of Kyuubi No Yoko, the supposed death of the Kyuubi No Yoko and of course Naruto's birthday. However, Naruto would often camp out at his apartment with his very few precious items on his birthday, everyone ignored him that day, a few brave [more like drunk] civilians would call him horrible names but it wasn't anything bad.

But the forced seclusion made it lonely and hard for him to know how to socialise properly, meaning that he couldn't make friends very well.

Whenever Naruto went to the Hokage to try and get the seclusion problem solved, nothing would happen, he promised things but never got around to fulfilling his promises. Naruto understood that the Hokage was a very busy old man with his own family to look after, but a promise was a promise! And if there's anything Naruto hated, it's people who broke their promises.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. There wasn't any point in thinking those thoughts, he had pranks to worry about!

The door opened.

* * *

His dark skinned face stared at his home, his nose wrinkled at the smell of vomit and beer that had gotten into the carpets. He sighed and ran a hand through his inky black hair, his lime green eyes stared at the drunken man with loathing and hate.

Feeling rather daring today, he slammed the door as he left, in his dark baggy clothes, studded belt, fingerless gloves and emo hair style, he seemed like a badass, dangerous and someone not to mess with.

Just perfect for someone like him who would rather drift and fade away from society than join it.

Kuromaru Yamaguchi was considered an outcast, a "punk" and an "emo".

* * *

"NARUTO!"

Said blonde was laughing as he ran, Mizuki looked like a giant chicken as he ran after Naruto, multiple people sighed as teacher and student ran by, it was a normal occurrence, fortunately or unfortunately depended on who you were.

The blond enjoyed this, feeling attention on him, whether good or bad didn't matter to him anymore, as long as it was some form of attention, he felt better.

The houses were, like usual, painted a dull brown-ish orange over the wooden structure to protect them from being burned down in a fire, the fire-proof paint was chipped and cracked from age and abuse. The roads was just dried dirt and the dirt kicked up a small cloud around Naruto's feet as he ran from the angry teacher.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he came to a forked road, he could go either left or right, right lead into a dirty and dark alleyway that smelt of unwashed hobos and urine, the left lead to the market where the smell of fresh food taunted the young blond's nose.

With a watering mouth, Naruto made his choice.

He turned left.

* * *

She walked to school early in the morning, her dark brown hair covered her face as she looked down at the ground, her chocolate brown eyes watched her shoes whilst she walked. Her plain clothes made her blend easily in the crowd, just like she wanted.

The closeness of others taunted her, and their skin was ever so dangerously close to hers, she couldn't let them touch her.

Hopefully Yamanaka and Haruno would leave her alone, they always picked on her, or worse, Ami.

Alone, alone is better. With that, she turned the left corner...

"AHHH!" Yuuga's blood ran cold as soon as she heard that pain filled scream, with a bit of hesitance, she ran to the source of the screaming.

When she got there, all she could do was gape in horror.

"WHY 'RE NONE OF YOU HELPING HIM?"

* * *

Naruto could barely remember what happened, he ran out into the road of the market whilst looking behind him to see if he could catch sight of Mizuki, when he was knocked over and his world erupted into pain.

He screamed in pain and looked up through tear-filled eyes and he groaned in pain when he realized what happened. A merchant's wagon horse had knocked into him and the wheel of the wagon ran over his right calf, snapping and grinding the bone to mush as well as tearing and crushing the muscles.

All Naruto could do was groan and whimper in pain whilst the villagers ignored him, the travelling merchant that tried to help him was steered off by the villagers who persuaded him to leave the blond child be. People sneered as they walked by.

"WHY 'RE NONE OF YOU HELPING HIM?" Naruto jumped in surprise, and looked towards the source of the horrified shout. It was merely a girl his age, she was average looking with bland clothes, plain long brown hair and dark brown eyes, but right now she held a horrified and scared look on her face.

Something occurred to him, it was that she was asking why no-one was helping HIM, only the Hokage, Iruka and Teunchi and Ayame did that.

Naruto let out a small, bittersweet smile, there were people that didn't ignore him or hate him!

When it became obvious to her that no-one was going to help him, she ran over to the blond. Naruto peered up curiously at her as she knelt beside him.

"Listen, I'm going to help you, ok? Try to deal with the pain until I can get you to the hospital, kay?" From the way she spoke in slight slang, she was either a villager with average income or an orphan that happened to be going to the academy.

Naruto nodded, and, with a determined expression, the girl hooked his right arm around her neck and helped him stand.

Naruto had to hold back a whimper of pain when he had to use both feet to keep him upright, his leg felt like it was being dipped in acid, and, it was already going a nasty red-ish purple colour.

The girl frowned. "Ok, this isn't going to work since you obviously can't walk," Naruto noticed the slight tremble in her voice, she was nervous and scared, but of what, he wasn't sure. "So, the only option we have left is that you get onto my back and I'll carry you there."

"Eh? But I'll crush you!" From her incredibly skinny, almost anorexic skinny, appearance, she looked too weak to be able to carry him.

Her smile was filled with bitter mirth; "I'm stronger than I look," she pulled on a pair of grey leather gloves before kneeling down so Naruto could climb onto her back.

Naruto found it odd that she was wearing leather gloves, and he found it hard to believe that she wasn't that weak. Then again, he looked just as skinny due to malnutrition at eating so much ramen and not being able to afford healthier food and he was stronger than he looked because he learned to be tough during that time, and maybe she was the same, plus, his leg was hurting too much to make him want to complain any further.

With a little difficulty, Naruto got onto her back and she then started to carry him to the hospital, luckily it wasn't too far from here.

"Hey, I never got your name..." Naruto started but he wasn't sure whether to continue or not, what if she was just doing this to be honourable and didn't really care?

"Hisan," her voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "My name is Hisan Yuuga, and you must be Uzamaki Naruto, right?"

"H-how'd you know?"

"Who else wears that shade of orange?"

* * *

It took 15 minutes to get to the hospital, Naruto would often fill the awkward silence of their journey with questions and small talk, and Yuuga would answer to make a small banter filled with sarcastic and witty remarks which Naruto could barely keep up with at times and she would just listen as he talked about his life, she would offer a small amount of her life story, but not much.

Naruto prided himself on being a good judge of character, and from what he could tell, she was somewhat socially awkward and she found it hard to trust people and she was somewhat of an outcast if her social awkwardness was anything to go by.

Yuuga, on the other hand, prided herself on being able to tell a person's character fairly well, just like Naruto, and she could tell he was somewhat socially awkward if e was willing to tell some random girl he didn't even know about how he had to wear one of his dirty pairs of his boxers since his washing machine broke, plus, he was desperately lonely by the way he clung to her, as if she was his only source to human communication and it was more than likely true.

That brings a question to mind, would he tell her secrets to anyone else who interacted with him should she decide to trust him? If he became popular whilst she was still his friend would he abandon her to join the "it" crowd?

Yuuga frowned, like Naruto she was desperately lonely, however, unlike the blond she didn't seek out company, and that was because she had given up hope on being accepted and just wallowed in her misery.

_Would things change?_

"Hey look Yuuga-chan! There's the hospital!" Naruto cried out, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts, and pointed at the large hospital.

Both sighed with relief and Yuuga quickened her pace, the glass doors gave a peek into the white sterile world of the hospital. Yuuga shuddered_. I_ _hate hospitals; I hope you appreciate this Uzamaki._ She kicked the door open, seeing as her hands were busy and she quickly walked through the doorway. Many glanced their way and then ignored them.

The hospital had bleached white walls and ceiling, and the floors were covered in neutral green plastic tiles. There were sponge cushioned chairs covered in old coffee stains propped against the wall for patients who need to wait.

With legs trembling from exhaustion, Yuuga walked over to the receptionist with Naruto still on her back. Naruto tried catching the receptionist's attention, but said receptionist ignored him, and when Yuuga tried the same thing happened.

Both groaned, Naruto mostly in pain but joined Yuuga in irritation, **now** what were they going to do?

"Oh goodness, are you two alright?" Yuuga jumped, almost dropping Naruto, luckily, whoever made her jump also helped keep Naruto on her back. Both looked to the person in surprise, it was none other than Uchiha Mikoto, who was frowning at them in worry.

"S-sorry Uchiha-sama," both children muttered, and bowed as much as they could in their position.

"Nonsense, there's no need for that. Are you both alright?" Mikoto asked again, her worried frown deepened when she noticed Naruto's pain-filled face and Yuuga's tired and exhausted one, she had watched them both being ignored by the receptionist when she had been waiting with Sasuke so he could get his shots. Now Mikoto knew that Naruto was the Kyuubi's jailor and she honoured the Yondaime's wish like most Uchiha, after all, this was the Yondaime and he obviously knew what he was talking about.

And it angered Mikoto to no end at how the boy was treated, and so, she wiped the imaginary dirt off her apron and beckoned both orphans and her youngest son to follow her whilst she walked up to the desk.

The receptionist beamed when she saw the wife of the Uchiha Clan Head. "Hello Uchiha-sama, how can I-" She was cut off however, when she was grabbed by the front of her shirt by Mikoto who had a severely pissed off face.

"Listen here Missy, Uzamaki-san needs help, now call for some doctors to help him, NOW!" The Uchiha shouted the last part and added some KI [killing intent] and the receptionist scrambled to call for Naruto's personal doctors so they could help him.

Approximately 10 minutes later, five doctors and 3 nurses came running into the waiting room and gently set Naruto onto the stretcher, and then, they took Naruto into the operating room. Yuuga followed on shaky legs and waited on the chairs outside the operating room. She pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees. Yuuga stared down at her clasped hands; several times she had wondered what it would have been like to search through Naruto's memories. She could with all but a single touch of his skin, hence why she avoided touching others and kept her gloves on when she did have to.

She looked up as Mikoto walked over and sat on one of the seats on the row opposite her, and her son did the same, wearing she was smiling, he was scowling.

"You and Uzamaki-san were very brave," Mikoto started, getting a raised eyebrow from the brunette. "Oh yes, you are, it must have been scary to see the accident."

Yuuga's eyes drifted to the floor and Mikoto frowned, Sasuke scowled when Yuuga ignored his mother and was about to tell her off when the brunette muttered; "I didn't see the accident, I found him in the road and no-one would help him."

"What're you talking about?" Sasuke exploded, angry that she would suggest such a thing. "Of course someone would have helped him!"

(Note: Sasuke doesn't know about the Kyuubi or the law surrounding it so he'd consider Naruto just an ordinary orphan.)

"Obviously, I did."

Sasuke scowled, that wasn't the answer he wanted!

"Besides," Yuuga continued, a bitter tone seeping into her voice. "Who would help an outcast other than another outcast?"

Sasuke scoffed; "You're just talking nonsense."

"And you're a spoiled brat."

Sasuke's eyes widened in anger. "What did you just say?"

"Since you're deaf I'll repeat it; you. Are. A. Spoiled," she smirked when she saw Sasuke twitch at every emphasized word. "Brat."

The sound of giggling broke the childish argument, Mikoto was giggling at the amusing argument Sasuke and the orphan girl were having, it was funny to see Sasuke get so worked up over something so silly, plus, if anything he seemed to enjoy her back-talking him since he seemed to like people who stood up to him.

Yuuga just shrugged. _Uchihas are strange_.

* * *

It was nearly an hour before the heavily sedated Naruto was finally being operated on, the doctors had spent a lot of time deciding on what to do, some argued that they could try healing the bone whilst others mentioned that they couldn't because neither had the control, genius or chakra supply to achieve something that only Tsunade could do.

In the end, it was decided that his leg would have to be amputated, and so, the gruelling operation took place.

* * *

Yuuga glanced at the clock and sighed, the academy had started but she didn't mind, it's not like she enjoyed it or that anyone would miss her, she wasn't exactly popular after all. She watched the two murmuring Uchihas, Sasuke was whining that he'd be late for the academy and Mikoto had said that he could miss a day since he was ahead of everyone else.

She noticed their expensive silk clothing and looked down at her own rather plain and slightly worn down cotton clothes. Her plain faded black trousers, worn in blue ninja sandals and greying light blue long sleeved shirt made her feel slightly awkward, with their different social standards and all.

"I never got your name sweetie," Yuuga jumped when Mikoto addressed her, she was silent for a moment before answering.

"Hisan, Hisan Yuuga."

The silence was over whelming, and finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he jumped to his feet at yelled at Yuuga; "From now on, we're rivals!"

Both Mikoto and Yuuga stared at him blankly.

"I can tell you train hard, unlike those other girls and you obviously take being a shinobi seriously, and I know you're one of the best, I've seen you in class, you always hold back and make sure you're average! Well from now on we're rivals, got it!"

Mikoto had to hold in a squeal of glee, her little Sasuke had developed a crush, from knowing her son, and she knew him, he would only take interest in a girl only even slightly if he had some sort of crush on her and more often than not the poor boy didn't even realize!

Mikoto on the other hand, noticed that Yuuga didn't even seem that interested in Sasuke, she was constantly thinking about something, and whenever she did reply to Sasuke it was always some sort of insult, she was obviously socially awkward.

_I guess these things take time._

The red light above the door, signalling the ongoing operation, faded.

All three looked towards the doorway, the tension rose and after several gruelling moments, it opened. The doctor, a man in his mid forties, walked out with a grim expression.

"The operation was, unfortunately, a success."

* * *

Hello peeps! I'm back and I'm working on my fics again, halfway through this chapter my muse died out so I couldn't continue this or any of my fics, now I can get back to working on them again.

Review and let me know whether you think I should continue this or not.

Ja ne, Libra-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Psychic

Summary: Inspired by the song; "They" by Jem. "What would YOU do during a time when you're considered a "freak" and forcefully secluded from society?" After a traumatic event, Naruto's life will change forever.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this fanfiction and the characters Yuuga Hisan, Kuromaru Yamaguchi and the Yamaguchi Clan, plus the new evil villain and his "sorceress".

Rating: M for swearing and hinted sexual content, I'm too embarrassed to write lemons! DX

Names: Yuuga means 'Grace' and Hisan means 'Flying' so altogether her full name should mean 'Flying Grace' or something along those lines, correct me if I'm wrong, oh and Kuromaru means "Black King".

* * *

**The Psychics - Chapter Two**

**Previously...**

_The red light above the door, signalling the ongoing operation, faded._

_All three looked towards the doorway, the tension rose and after several gruelling moments, it opened. The doctor, a man in his mid forties, walked out with a grim expression._

_"The operation was, unfortunately, a success."_

**Now...**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, he had achieved many things in his life, he became the God of Shinobi, he trained under the Shodaime Hokage and the Nidaime Hokage, he raised a decent family and has a powerful son. Yes, Hiruzen achieved many great things.

But that meant nothing to him now.

The news of Naruto's accident had reached him, and the reports of the operation and his condition had left the Old Hokage weeping. Only another orphan girl had bothered to help Naruto, who, by looking at her, wasn't in the best of health.

Naruto had to have his leg amputated, that was one of the reasons why he's been forced into seclusion. The Kyuubi's chakra was incredibly malicious and, if it was used too much in one area – such as his leg – it would started to rot away the flesh and bone itself. When Naruto hit 10, he would be able to take on enough of Kyuubi's chakra to heal any shattered bones.

Naruto's Seal was made to let only small amounts of Kyuubi's chakra out so that it could heal flesh wounds and neutralize the effects of most poisons that somehow got into his system.

Because Naruto was, unfortunately, only 7 years old, he had to have his leg amputated so that the Kyuubi's chakra would rot away the flesh and bone.

Now, he read through the reports of both Yuuga and Naruto.

Yuuga, in the past, had a similar accident to Naruto, however, her wrist bone had been broken and smacked her head on the road – giving her a concussion. She was able to move her body in a way that she only got minor injuries at the last second, her wrist and head and she made sure her body wasn't too tense so there would be less injury, it was something she learned in the academy when she was six.

After the traumatic incident, Yuuga's brain unlocked a part of her unconcious memory, and because of that she unlocked... strange abilities.

By touching another person's skin with her own, Yuuga could absorb people's memories and the person she touched would relive that memory as if it was happening again and, if that person had chakra levels higher than mid-Chuunin level they would fall unconscious.

There was a chance he could gain similar abilities like Yuuga due to the traumatic incident, it was only a small chance, but still a chance.

Sarutobi sighed and called for Kakashi.

* * *

"Why is a successful operation a bad thing?"

The doctor sighed at the young girl's question, he really didn't want to be the one to break the news, but sometimes you had to do things you don't like.

"The bone was shattered into tiny shards, for a medic above Jounin level Chakra that is easily fixable, unfortunately, we have no available doctors that have that level of chakra, so..." he sighed and finally broke the news. "We had to amputate his leg, he can never be a shinobi again."

Mikoto and Sasuke winced, that, they both learned at a young age, was one of the most unfortunate things to happen to anyone who aspired to be a shinobi.

"He can still use Genjutsu and Ninjutsu," Yuuga told the doctor who let a sad smile creep across his face, the young orphan girl noticed how bushy his nose hair was... it looked like a bunch of grey and white mice had been stuffed up his nose.

"You need to be able to do the basic 3 shinobi skills – Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu – to pass as a shinobi or Kunoichi and without a leg... that's not possible."

An awkward silence appeared as they stared at each other, unsure as of what to say.

"When can I see him?" The doctor smiled a bittersweet smile at the young girl's question.

"He should be awake by 5pm, I'll make sure to write a notice for you to give to your teacher."

* * *

In the Hokage's office, the smoke from Sarutobi's pipe circled around the ceiling and left a smoky smell in the room. The pale yellow walls had some cracks and paint was chipped randomly on the walls and the floor was coated in scratches where prisoners had been dragged to all the Hokages for personal questioning and sentences on their "crimes".

The attack of the Kyuubi had taken a bad turn on the economy and taxes had to be kept low, which meant that funds on building repairs were incredibly low and, was done to meet the practical needs of the shinobi and civilians, making Konoha's buildings rather ugly but practical and safe. The people's pride of their beautiful village had been broken when the taxes had been lowered and they could only spend on practicality rather than both practicality AND tourist attraction.

Sarutobi was nervous, oh, he had a good enough reason to be nervous, he had sent a letter to a... "friend" from Suna who could help Naruto with his problem.

What his "friend" wanted in return was what worried him since he wasn't exactly on the best of terms with his "friend". The Old Hokage sighed.

_Kami-sama have mercy on my soul._

Kakashi shuishuned into his office and Sarutobi forced a small smile at the grey haired ANBU. "Ah, Kakashi-kun, I have a job for you for the next 5 years."

Kakashi, who wasn't wearing his ANBU dog mask, frowned. If it was a 5 year long mission it was obvious long, but important, missions rarely lasted for anything over a few months, so what was this mission about?

"As I'm sure you're aware, Uzamaki Naruto is in the hospital and has lost his leg," after Yuuga had carried Naruto to the hospital, the word had spread about the "demon" hurting his leg to the point he couldn't walk and many celebrated, including Kakashi – mentally of course.

"Yes I'm aware, begging your pardon Hokage-sama, but what does Uzamaki-san have to do with this mission?" Kakashi always hide his hatred for the orphan boy, he hated the boy for reminding him of three of his precious people he lost – the boy's behaviour reminded him of Uzamaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito and Namikaze Minato.

Now Kakashi wasn't stupid, he was more than sure that the boy was in some way related to Kushina, mainly because of the sir-names, which are identical, and because he looks hauntingly like his sensei Naimkaze Minato who happened to also be the Yondaime Hokage.

Sarutobi Hiruzen let out an amused chuckle at Kakashi's impatience; "Patience Kakashi-kun, the mission I'm assigning you is to guard Uzamaki Naruto until I have been able to get the solution to Naruto-kun's problem."

"My apologies Hokage-sama, but I can't take that mission," Sarutobi's jaw dropped, Kakashi had never turned down a mission, never!

"That isn't a problem Kakashi-kun, I can assign another, but, may I ask why you refused this mission?"

Kakashi took a deep breath.

"He reminds me too much of Minato-sensei and Kushina-san, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Sasuke and Yuuga had to walk to class together since an emergancy meeting in the Uchiha compound occured and Mikoto needed to take part in the meeting so she had Yuuga and Sasuke walk together to the acdemy.

The walk was silent and awkward and both were relieved when they were able to finally get into the classroom and go their seperate ways.

"Hello Uchiha-kun," Mizuki greeted the Uchiha warmly, said Uchiha ignored the supply teacher. Yuuga hoped that the teacher wouldn't notice her as she walked over to her usual seat in the back of the classroom. "Would you care to explain why you're so late Hisan-san?"

Yuuga mentally cursed and kept a calm and aloof expression on her face and gave the note to Mizuki, who was sat at the desk. As she waited for Mizuki to read through the letter, Yuuga took a look at her surroundings.

The classroom, like any ninja building, was painted in a dull yellow colour and the paint was chipped and cracked at random places from age, the wooden desks were worn down and the windows were coated in layers upon layers of finger prints, whoever got the worst scores in the pop quizzes that were going to be given out today would have to clean the classroom.

The air smelt of children's and Mizuki's sweat due to how stuffy the classroom was, the lingering smell of Mizuki's finished coffee waffed into her nose. The green mug had dried rings from where the coffee had been inside it and there were coffee ring stains on the desk along with scattered notes of whatever was going on in the lesson.

"I'm sorry but this isn't good enough," Yuuga turned her head sharly to Mizuki, whose eyes carried and malicious expression in them whilst the expression on his face was schooled into a passive and slightly apologetic looking but stern at the same time, something only a sensei/school teacher could master.

Yuuga's eyes narrowed; "My apologies sir," whatever made Mizuki, who had been neutral towards her until now, act like this was strange worried her. She had a suspicion that helping Naruto had caused this to happen, from what little about him she knew, people avoided him.

He was an outcast just like her, most adults knew about her uniqueness and because it couldn't be explained, they grew to fear and hate her, most Shinobi, especially Hunter-nins and those from the Torture and Investigation Corp found her "uniqueness" useful and a rare gift.

However, Naruto was just a prankster that was socially awkward, he had no spectacular "uniqueness"... or did he? Many would cast him hate-filled glares that wouldn't come from just pranks. And Mizuki was obviously getting supicious and malicious due to being kind to Naruto and associating with him.

Something isn't right. Yuuga thought as Mizuki ordered her to stay behind to clean the classroom, luckily she'd still have time to visit Naruto in the hospital.

Yuuga ignored the sneering faces of her female peers as her thoughts wondered about Naruto.

_What's going on with you, Uzamaki?_

_

* * *

_Kuromaru narrowed his eyes as he noticed how Mizuki treated the girl, he caught a glimpse of malicious intent from the supply teacher and the girl's eyes were narrowed from suspision. The girl, Hisan Yuuga, he was sure was "special" like him, he heard rumours of the accident and now, from Uzamaki's accident.

Unlike them, he's had his "gift" for as long as he could remember, not all that suprising when you have an abusive drunk for a father.

Kuromaru smirked, and the students nearby shivered in fear due to his violent and bad-ass reputation. _Let's see what's going on, eh, Hisan? Uzamaki?_

_

* * *

_It was 4 in the late afternoon, the birds were singing untold stories, the breeze cooled anyone that was hot from the lingering summer weather and the sun beat down on the village.

Naruto woke to the sweet smell of the flower scented wind blowing through the window and to the suffocating smell of medicine and sterile cleaning supplies, his eyes were assulted with white and he could only just feel his body.

Naruto took a moment to regain his barings and his thoughts, remembering that he was in the hospital, he tried sitting up, but to no avail.

_They drugged me eh? Dumb-asses_. Naruto complained to himself before settling in his bed, he couldn't feel anymore pain in his leg, which was good but he was so numb he could barely move anything but his head, neck and fingers.

Where's Yuuga-chan? Naruto wondered and looked around the hospital room, he noticed no brown haired girls, but he also noticed something he was lacking... most of his left leg.

All Naruto could do was stare in horror at the space where his limb was supposed to be, he felt sick and empty, gone of all hope.

"No... No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" At first his voice was merely a whisper and now, he wailed in horror, loss and pain.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed and called his last hope for a body guard for his favourite Jinchuuriki, when said ANBU arrived in a swirl of wind and leaves, the old Hokage was ready to beg for help.

"You called Hokage-sama?"

"Tenzou," the old Hokage said, getting straight to the point, which surprised the ANBU since he expected polite greetings before getting onto the mission. "I need your help to guard Uzamaki Naruto."

Tenzou frowned, wondering why the Hokage would be asking for help, almost as if he was emotionally blackmailing the ANBU into doing a mission. "Of course Hokage-sama, how long is this mission for?"

Tenzou didn't hate Naruto, he was more neutral towards the boy, he didn't consider the boy a monster or dangerous but he didn't approve of Naruto's constant pranks, he was a ninja and needed to act like one, regardless of his age, if he was serious about being a shinobi, he needed to act serious and take it seriously.

The Hokage almost sighed in relief outloud but restrained himself; "Five years, until he gets out of the academy. Also, make sure to stop anyone who may try to poison him or harm him whilst he's volnerable in the hospital." Although Sarutobi wanted to trust the villagers and give them the benefit of the doubt, he knew that he needed to be cautious, people did stupid things in desperate circumstances.

Tenzou bowed to his leader; "Very well Hokage-sama, it shall be done."

With that, Tenzou disappeared in a swirl of leaves and wind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Suna, an old woman sat next to an indoor pond with her brother sitting on the opposite side, a Konoha Falcon sat on her shoulder, waiting patiently for the next message.

The short haired old woman stared down at the letter in her wrinkled hands.

_Dear Chiyo-Baa-Sama,_

_I know we are not the closest of friends, but I must ask a favour from you which I will do anything for._

_I need you to make a prosthetic leg for Konoha's Jinchuuriki who lost the majority of his left leg in an accident involving a horse and cart. _

_I have the measurements below for you to make it._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

Chiyo raised a brow and thought about the request, what good would it do for her to help the goat Sarutobi?

_We can make him do the chicken dance in front of his entire people and catch it on film! _The random thought made her grin and cackle evilly before she wrote a reply, once the Falcon and her letter had been sent off, she walked towards her workshop.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone in the academy heard Naruto's scream, it startled the teacher and the students.

Following her gut, Yuuga ran out of the classroom and out of the school, ignoring Mizuki's scoldings, and ran towards the hospital.

Her breath scolded her lungs as she ran to the hosptial, her tired legs ached in protest and she tripped more than a few times from when her tired legs would give out on her. She didn't do long distance sprints at all.

_What kind of idiot am I for running out of school?_ Yuuga growled as part of her thought that maybe she was becoming fond of the loud Libran blond. _No, I need answers, that's why!_ Sticking firmly to that thought, she pushed herself to run faster.

Kuromaru ran after the brunette as she charged out of class, he smirked when Mizuki ordered them to get back to class. Pft, as if that would happen. He frowned when he noticed how quick the girl lost stamina. _Due to malnutrition like most orphans is the most likely cause._

He followed her until she got to the hospital and she stopped outside the doors, leaning on the wall to catch her breath, her arms shook weakly.

Kuromaru sighed and rolled his eyes, _this girl seriously needs to be taken care of_. He walked over to her, she didn't notice when he was standing right behind her. "I guess the rumours about Uzamaki are true eh?"

She jumped and turned slowly towards him, her brown eyes shown in wary hostility and she tried, and failed to calm her panting. "Why'd you care?"

Kuromaru smirked and leaned forward, his smirk widened when he noticed her stiffen up but stood strong against his intimidating presence. "Because there's a chance he could be "special" like you and me."

* * *

How's that peeps? Do you like it? Review and let me know how it went, I'm not updating until I get at least 5 more reviews!


End file.
